kf_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Barcode Boy
Barcode Boy AKA Jacob Harris is a superhero with telekinetic abilities. He primarily operates out of Dodge City, Canada, alongside his adopted parents Scan Man and Succubus, and the rest of The Invincibles. Origin The Explosion Jacob was left on the doorstep of an orphanage in Dodge City as a baby. He grew up there, but never was adopted. One day when he was in highschool, he went to the grocery store to pick up some soda to bring back to the orphanage. The checkout clerk was Aiden Luthor, and when he scanned the soda, the scanner exploded. The scanner had a defect, and this explosion of photon energy granted them both superpowers. They were both brought to the hospital, where they got to know each other. Aiden offered to help Jacob with his studies, and started to tutor him free of charge. The Realisation Slowly, Jacob started to realise his ability to move things with his mind- including himself. Astonished at his new abilities, he deduced that the explosion is what gave him the powers. At one of their tutor sessions, Jacob asked Aiden if he was also noticing powers. They found out they both gained unique abilities, and dicussed their stories. Becoming Superheroes The two of them decided that they should use these powers to help people in need. They chose to name themselves after the event that gave them powers, Scan Man and Barcode Boy. They fashioned their own suits, and would go to work together as a duo in the evening, During their "tutor sessions". Superhero Career Beginning Scan Man and Barcode Boy started off by fighting petty crime, in the evening, and occasionally at night, during their "tutor sessions" They started to get realised by the public, and people started praising them. As they got more well known, they would get into costume more and more often. They decided that living separately made it very difficult, so as Jacob was a orphan, Aiden talked Lilly Luthor, his wife, into adopting him. They eventually did, allowing Jacob to move in. Aiden became a father figure for Jacob, and they were able to conveniently continue this life of heroism. Lilly's Realisation Lilly had grown more and more suspicious about Aiden and Jacob disappearing randomly. One day, when Jacob had gone to school and Aiden to work, she looked through the house before work, and found a hidden compartment in Jacob's room containing the suits of Scan Man and Barcode Boy. Stunned at the realisation that her husband and son were superheroes, she later confronted them about it. She tried to tell them to stop, but Aiden and Jacob argued that Dodge City needed them. After much debate, Lilly eventually agreed to the ordeal. The First Few Years In their first few years, Scan Man and Barcode Boy fought lots of crime, and some villains such as Death. The Death of Scan Man Scan Man and Barcode Boy were facing a villain by the name of Jaws, who was their biggest challenge yet. In on of their confrontations, Jaws caught Scan Man, killed him, and fled. Barcode Boy rushed in and discovered the body, absolutely heartbroken. He brought him home to Lilly, so they could get him out of the costume and bring him to a hospital. There was nothing the hospital could do, so he was sent to the morgue that night. Lilly told Jacob that the last thing he was not allowed to be Barcode Boy anymore, and he agreed. The Revival of Scan Man Later that night, Lilly knocked on Jacob's Door, and to his surprise, there stood Aiden. They explained how Lilly entered the afterlife (specifically limbo) and that she brought him back to life. After needing time to figure out it wasn't a dream, Jacob was overwhelmed with happiness. The Formation of The Invincibles Although he had died at their previous encounter, Aiden was adamant that Jaws had to be brought down, despite Lilly not wanting him to suit up again. The three of them decided that they needed help. They contacted Captain Twister, Splash, Mr. Infinity, Sol, and Shift. They all met up to take down Jaws and his minion army. They all fought well together, and defeated Jaws. After the battle, Captain Twister suggested they form a team, which later became the Invincibles. Invincibles Career Barcode Boy is a founder and a support hero for the Invincibles, and has been involved in all of their major fights. He is still currently a member. Powers/Abilities * Telekinesis ** When used on himself, he gains the ability to fly. Category:Heroes